La favorita de Malfoy
by Joke
Summary: Cuando la guerra estalla muchas cosas cambian en el Mundo Mágico, y Hermione Granger tendrá que adaptarse al cambio. Ella es el cebo, pero no sólo eso, es la favorita de Malfoy. No hay lugar para el amor, pero ¿y para el sexo?


Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez. Recordaba que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior, había bebido mucho, demasiado para su gusto, pues el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

Se giró en su cama con pereza, y observó su nueva habitación. Aquel cuarto era diferente al que compartía con sus antiguas compañeras. Ese era sólo para ella, para la favorita de Draco.

A él le encantaba las peleas verbales que habían tenido en el pasado, pero las peleas actuales eran más bien algo sexual.

Ella sabía que aquello no estaba bien, pero también sabía que la mantenía con vida, y eso le bastaba para poder sobrellevarlo.

En el fondo el tipo no era un mal tío, aunque al principio había sido arrogante, prepotente y cruel, las cosas habían ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Sabía que tenía suerte de seguir con vida, pues cuando la primera guerra estalló y ganó el bando de Voldemort, la aniquilación de los sangre-sucia había sido enorme. Ella había ido al cuartel general de los mortífagos, pues era un bien muy preciado, un cebo para acabar con Potter. Pero la guerra aún continuaba, (esta ya era la segunda), y Hermione era una pieza clave en todo aquello.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Draco, pero no le vio, así que se puso a pensar en aquella primera vez, en su primera vez.

_Ella estaba dándose un merecido baño de espuma, pues había hecho todo lo que le había ordenado en un tiempo record, y, debido a su nivel de "cebo" podía gozar de algunas comodidades de las cuales el resto de personas no podían._

_Había esperado semanas, se había sentido mal, había intentado incluso suicidarse, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Ahora simplemente luchaba por sobrevivir._

_Estaba en el baño del mismismo Lucius Malfoy, por orden de Blaisse Zabinni, que pertenecía a las filas de mortífagos, (muy a su pesar, pues era su padre quien le obligaba a permanecer allí). Sabía que Blaisse hacía lo posible por cuidar los intereses de los sangre-sucia, y ella se lo agradecía._

_Cogió todo el aire que pudo, y su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo se hundieron bajo la espuma. Cuando volvió a asomar, casi le da un paro cardiaco._

_Draco Malfoy la miraba con cara de terror._

_-Granger,-le dijo con su mítica voz que arrastraba las palabras-, me has asustado,-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-._

_-Qué lástima que no te ha dado un ataque al corazón,-dijo ella encargándose de que toda la espuma de la bañera le cubriera el cuerpo-._

_-Ya bueno, también es una lástima que no te hayas ahogado en la bañera, pero por otra parte,-añadió viendo la cara de odio de Hermione-, habría sido un asco tener que sacar tu cadáver de esa bañera,-dijo con sonrisa de angelito en su rostro-._

_-Tú siempre con tus geniales insultos…,-dijo ella sin prestarle el más mínimo interés-._

_  
Había aprendido a hacerse inmune a cualquier insulto dirigido hacia su persona._

_-¿Acaso no son suficientes para ti Granger? Se que eres diferente al resto, a ti no te importa lo que yo te diga, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?,-dijo ella, sorprendida por el hecho de que se fijara en ella-._

_-Tu mirada lo dice. Has pasado a un estado de pasotismo que ni siquiera yo igualaría. Mis felicitaciones,-dijo sentándose al borde la bañera-._

_-No hace falta que me felicites, Malfoy,-dijo ella con sonrisa falsa-. Al fin y al cabo, eso sería admitir tu derrota en algo, y no creo que estés dispuesto a hacerlo._

_Él la miró con detenimiento._

_-Tienes suerte de que la espuma te cubra tan bien, Granger, puede que si entrara Zabinni, no respondiera de sus actos,-dijo con su mordaz lengua-._

_-No seas ridículo. Todos sabemos que Zabinni es el único que salva de entre toda esta escoria._

_-¿Todos?, ¿te refieres a la gente como tú?_

_-¿La gente como yo?,-dijo Hermione con cara de asco-._

_En otra época habría saltado como una loca defendiendo sus intereses. Pero entonces no._

_-Si, me refiero a la gente como yo,-fue todo lo que dijo, y desvió la mirada hacia una burbuja especialmente grande de color verde y rojo-._

_-Vamos Granger, ¿qué te ha pasado? Las discusiones contigo han perdido todo el interés posible. Ya no es gracioso hablar contigo, ni entretenido, ni excitante,-dijo con mirada pervertida, intentando ver algo entre las burbujas de espuma-._

_-Ni siquiera lo intentes, Malfoy,-dijo ella cuando vio como acercaba la mano a la espumosa superficie-. No vivirías para contarlo, aunque eso significara mi muerte,-dijo con mirada fría-._

_-Granger, Granger, ¿acaso no sabes que mi pasión es fastidiarte la vida?,-dijo mientras le cogía el cuello con demasiada fuerza. Podría matarte ahora mismo,-dijo mientras empujaba su cabeza lentamente bajo el agua, pero creo que perdería parte de mi diversión diaria._

_-Que bonito, eso me ha llegado al alma,-consiguió articular Hermione cuando su respiración se normalizó-. Ahora si no te importa, lárgate, la espuma está empezando a desaparecer,-dijo cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse-._

_-¿Y?_

_-Que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones, yo estoy desnuda y tú vestido, así que…,-dijo mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados-._

_La chica no oyó nada, así que supuso que se había ido. De repente oyó el chapoteó del agua, y abrió los ojos con brusquedad. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, desnudo y en su misma bañera._

_Cogió toda la espuma que estaba cerca de si, y se tapó todo lo que pudo._

_-¿Qué pasa Granger, nerviosa?,-dijo mientras se acercó más de lo debido._

_-No,-mintió con maestraza-._

_-Lástima, porque eso me pone cachondo,-le declaró en un espontáneo arranque de sinceridad-._

_-A ti cualquier cosa te pone cachondo Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, eres un tío._

_Él no dijo nada, pero sin saber como ni por qué, terminó debajo de él, mientras intentaba robarle un beso desesperado._

_-Malfoy, así no es como me gusta. Soy yo quien controla la situación,-dijo ella colocándose sobre él, y robándole un furtivo beso-._

_A través de la puerta Zabinni escuchó los jadeos de la joven pareja, y sonrió para si. Por fin su mejor amigo había dejado atrás las diferencias raciales._

-Hermione,-dijo un Draco Malfoy del presente-, ¿ya te has despertado?

-Claro, quería más juegos de cama,-dijo cogiéndole por los cuellos de la túnica-, ¿cómo se decía en elfico hombro?

-No empieces con tus juegos…,-dijo él recordando su primera lección de élfico, y sonrió con lujuria-.

-Nunca me has llegado a decir como se llama esto…,-dijo cogiéndole la entrepierna-.

-¡¡Exhausto!!,-dijo el chico lanzándose en la cama, evidentemente cansado-.

-Has perdido resistencia amor…,-dijo besándole con delicadeza-.

-Y tú perdiste tu virginidad, pero no me quejo,-dijo mientras volvían a sus juegos de cama-.

FIN!! REVIEWS!


End file.
